Miss You Love
by LilNewbornVamp
Summary: Miss You Love   Summary: What if Eric had a sister? And what if that sister loved him to much to let him go?


**Miss You Love **

**Summary: What if Eric had a sister? And what if that sister loved him to much to let him go? **

**Authors notes: So yeah guys this is my first fanfic! Woot woot! Haha so yeah be nice to me. No flaming or I KEEL YOU! Oh and I got ot give a shout out ot my cakeface. Everyone should read her amazing story called Trust Without Warning. =D So yeah the lyrics are from the song Miss You Love by Maria Mena. **

_**I've run out of complicated theories  
>So now I'm taking back my words<br>and I'm preparing for the breakdown**_

It wasn't until I was walking back to my room from this big announcement father told me I had to be at this afternoon that it hit me. My brother was actually engaged. To that red headed chick he met down at the beach. Umm…Ariel was her name. Yeah that's it. I mean, he did make her happy, and I really liked seeing my brother happy. But in retrospect, ever since he met her he never really had time for me anymore. As selfish as that sounded I knew it to be true. He was practically leaving me to fend for myself in this great big castle. I had never been without his support and strength beside me. I had never gone through a moment without him being no more then a few steps away. I became numb and sick to my stomach at the feeling of realizing that. Unbeknownst to me, my feet walked me in the direction of Eric's bedroom.

_**Your t-shirt's lost its smell of you  
>And the bathroom's still a mess<br>Remind me why we decided this was for the best  
><strong>_

The room was what you'd expect from a 23 year old boy. Messy, with heaps of clothes scattered on the floor. Stuff was strewn about his bed and desk. I giggled to myself. He still hadn't changed after all these years. When we were little I was always the one who cleaned up afterwards when we played together. I skimmed my hand along his bed, fisting the shirts that he carelessly threw there. The room still smelled like him. It was a hard scent to explain but she knew it anywhere.

_**Because I miss you love  
>I miss you love<br>I miss you love  
>I miss you<br>Love..**_

As I walked around the room tears started to slip from my eyes. Not a lot but enough to where I had to slap myself out of it. I never cried, well at least not where people could see me. I was known as the "problem child." I was the one who was rebellious and carefree and always happy. Yeah I was damn good at hiding my emotions. By the time I was done looking around the room I decided that it was time to go. I was worried that people might see me, or worse Eric and Ariel coming in and I would have to explain myself. I knew if I did that I would break down and I was not about to do that. 

_**I know the distance is a factor  
>But I stretch as often as I can<br>My goal's to reach your hands any day now  
>Please don't blame me for trying<br>To fix this one last time  
>I have a hard time as it is<strong>_

I turned around to walk out the door when fuck my luck with a rubber duck there was my brother and his girlfriend looking at me with confusing looks on their faces.

"What are you doing in my room?" my brother asked in a puzzled tone of voice.

_**Because I miss you love  
>I miss you love<br>I miss you love  
>I miss you love<br>**_

My mind screamed out, "I'm trying to remember as much as I can of you before you leave me forever. We've been together for the entire span of my life and you leaving me is hurting me more then I will ever let you know."

But I'd never tell him that. I would never be that selfish. As his little sister I needed to put his feelings before my own and support him in whatever he wanted to do.

"I was just looking for some headphones. I found them. I am going to leave now." I walked briskly out of the room and as soon as I rounded the corner I blasted into a full on sprint back to my room.

_**Don't act like you don't know me  
>It's still me I never changed<br>I'll be here when you come back  
><strong>_

The wedding ceremony had come and gone. Despite the protests of Lottie, my caretaker, I was wearing dark colors like purple, blue and black. It was a way for me to mourn the loss of my brother in a way. Maybe I was just being irrational but I was hurting in a way no one could try to understand. As I watched my brother sail away with Ariel to there honeymoon my face actually decided to smile.

"I will be here when you get back. I wont ever change brother. I love you."

_**And I miss you love  
>I miss you love<br>I miss you love  
>I miss you love<br>I miss you love  
>I miss you love<br>I miss you love  
>I miss you<br>love..**_


End file.
